kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Ship structures (High Sea Saga)
The Ship is your mobile base for exploring in the game. Inside, structures can be built to enhance its capabilities. Some structures will produce knowledge point for job changing. Structures must be used by crews to get the produce. Most structures will have cost to use either by food or Gold. Stats for Structures (Max: 500) *Comfort - Affects HP recovery for wounded crews and monsters and work attitude. *Discipline - Affects knowledge point obtained. *Research - Makes getting items easier *Harvest - Affects how quickly it will produce resources such as food. Important for fields. *Prices - Affects goods prices at stores. Structures will also affect nearby structures within a 3-square radius. Bonus for nearby structures is listed in the Effect and Bonus columns in the tables. However, this bonuses will only apply to structures which have the equivalent Produce and/or Stat of the bonuses. Maximum bonus a structure can add up is 100. e.g *An Ammo Room gives a bonus to Discipline, Research, and Ranged. There is a Training Room, Lab and Shooting Range built in the vicinity of it. * Training Room has a stat of Discipline and produces Melee. Thus, the Training Room will receive the Discipline bonus from Ammo Room but not the Research or Ranged bonuses because its Stat or Produce doesn't match. *The Lab will only receive the Research bonus from the Ammo Room but not the other bonuses. *The Shooting Range will receive the Ranged and Discipline Bonus from the Ammo Room. The higher Stat values of Structures, the faster a crew will finish using a structure. So it's a good idea to group structures that have matching Stat and bonuses together to increase their Effectiveness. Structures also have compatibility with some jobs. If a crew with a compatible job use a structure, the resulting product will be increased significantly. Jobs' compatibilities with ship structures can be seen at the Cabins section in the Favorite Facilities column. Ship structures can also level up the more it's used. The maximum level for structures is 300. As structures level up, their stats may increase but their cost may also increase as well. The stats that may be affected during level up includes Use Cost, Produce, Stat and Effect. Knowledge Bonus remains the same. Known max Stats, Bonuses, and Costs of Structures will be shown at the table inside the parentheses. Facilities= Facilities *Note : Cabin is a very versatile structures. It will be remodeled depending on the crew that lives in it. e.g A trader will have its cabin also functions as an item shop. So when the ship stay in a port, islanders can visit the shops on board and buy goods allowing players to make money. * As such cabins' compatibility will also differs depend on what job the cabin's owner is. |-|Building= Building |-|Environment= Environment |-| Cabins= Cabins Cabins works like other ship structures but it's appearance and status may change according to the crew's job that owns the cabin. Cabins will always only have Comfort Stat but may have different Effect and Knowledge Bonuses. Favorite Facilities listed in the table are per Job only. The actual Favorite Facilities, however, is a combination of the current Job's Favorite Facilites and Original Job's Favorite Facilites. e.g A Ninja with the Original Job Noble will have the combined Favorite Facilities of Bath, Training Room, Dance Hall (Ninja's Favorite Facilities) and Pool (Noble's Favorite Facilities). Note : * There are 4 Original Jobs that is unique in the term of how their Cabin's appearance and function are determined. Instead of using the current Job's, these Jobs uses the Original Job's as the factor to determine their Cabins' appearance and function. The 4 Jobs are Trader, Smith, Genius and Dealer. Their Cabins' appearance and function will stay the same as their Original Job's no matter what their current Job are. The Favorite Facilites are still determined using the above rule.